legacy_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last City of Acorub
The Last City of Acorub Overview The once technological advance civilization of The Acorub Corporate Republic spanned dozens of star systems, had a population of over two hundred billion citizens, and was a shinning example of a successful post fall government. This all changed when the enemies of the powerful Corporate republic combined forces and brought the Acorub civilization to near extinction. Now all that remains is the Last City and the hope that the Or-tak people may one day crawl back from the brink, and be able to claim their former glory. History While most of the written history of the Acorub Corporate Republic is lost there are some facts and myths that have been able to survive the near collapse of their civilization. The citizens of Acorub, mostly comprised of the alien race know as the Or-tak, were some of the most well educated beings in the galaxy, they had one of the highest standards of living ever to have been recorded, and went onto create some of the most beautiful works of art that still to this day are priceless masterpieces. Unfortunately for the Corporate Republic, their enemies tired of being shamed in combat and economically in the few remaining galactic markets, decided to ban together to secure some of the resource rich planets the Corporate Republic controlled. Their combined strength was launched in a single devastating strike which later become know as the Death Blitz, an unstoppable rampage through Acorub space, which ended with the near destruction of the entire civilization. While it is unclear if the Acorub were able to turn back the Death Blitz or if their enemies called it off, feeling they had accomplished their goals, it matters little since the few remaining resources that were left, were depleted quickly, leaving the once proud cities of Acorub fall to chaos and terrorism. The next portion of history is unclear, according to the few written account from the time, the remaining Or-tak banned together and created small roving bands of scavengers. Many of these roving bands had minor skirmishes over the scraps of resources the planet had left, sometime during these skirmishes is believed to have been a truce taken and a massive deliberation happened. The results of these deliberations was the creation of the Wardens, a warrior caste that would go with the roaming band and prevent more skirmishes and small groups of Wardens would watch over natural resources, to help ensure they were being used at renewable rates. This form of society lasted for almost three hundred years, until s small roaming band found an unusual structure, while its purpose was unclear, what it symbolized was, it would be the foundation of a new Acorub civilization. It was later determined that the structure was a massive space telescope that had once been used to map the stars, and would now help the Or-tak people rebuild not only their society, but themselves. Work was started almost instantly, gradually more and more roaming bands heard of this miraculous "Last City" and found themselves drawn to it. For the six hundred years the city was built, resources were discovered and collected, and a stable government was founded. Hope could be felt throughout the streets, against all the odds the Or-tak people were reclaiming their former lives, slowly, but steadily. While discussions about potential invasions and defenses against them had been brought up, the presence of the Warden Orders had stopped any real progress towards rearming themselves. This proved disastrous when a small Nox battle force arrived and proceed to fight their way towards the central plaza, while the Wardens put up a reaping defense, the Dominion of Night forces were able to secure entrance into the structure's lower facility. To the general public what happened below when the Wardens entered to give chase, is that a terrible close quarters engagement followed with the death of nearly ever combatant on both sides, but the wardens prevailed and eliminated the evil Nox. What really happened is only know to the City High Council and the Warden Orders, the discovery of an ancient Acorubian computer archive that had been untouched since the Death Blitz. The Nox had secured a defensive border around a particular archive memory bank and put up a stalwart defense as they uploaded something to their ship in orbit. During this engagment the Wardens attempted many frontal assault to stop the upload but were unsuccessful, only when the Nox forces broke formation were the Wardens able to inflict heavy casualties. After action reports have the same eerie observations that once their objective was completed most of the Nox chose to die at the hands of the Wardens then attempt to fight their way out, while other rushed into the darkness, only to hunt and be hunted for the next decade. The knowledge that was found in the archives has only been barley researched due to a lack of greater understanding of the technology, most of the research has been done on the one memory bank the Nox had targeted. While the Nox invasion had been costly it had at least two positive outcomes, the first being the creation of city defense force which includes a city militia, anti aircraft guns, a single anti orbital craft weapon, and static defenses such as walls, bunkers and anti-matter weapon emplacements. The second and arguably the more important was the discovery of files containing training videos and blue prints for technology that allows a single user the ability to wield cosmic light, this was of course negotiated by the Wardens to be used exclusively by them. If a person were to travel to the Last City today, they would see a massive sprawling city, nestled between three massive towers that seem to reach towards the heavens, covered in defensive positions, and spotted throughout the city the massive monastery forts that house the Warden Orders. While the Last city has few newcomers and passing travelers, it did not take long for tales of cosmic energy wielding warriors to spread through out the galaxy. while most view this as a myth or simply people misinterpreting the use of psionic energy, there are those who travel to Acorub to see if the legends are true. While the Warden Orders are usually comprised of only Or-tak, is not uncommon to see other alien races be allowed to join the ranks, this is because the challenging trials required to be completed to be accepted into an order usually end in the death of the trial taker. While the city recovers lost portions of history and discover new technology that can help keep the city safe, the High Council makes discreet deals with off-worlders for hidden knowledge in exchange for assistance in recovering their lost history. If a citizen or even a Warden who has not been cleared for these secret negotiations, discovers them, the Council send elite Death Wardens to hunt them down and eliminate them. The secrets the Council and the Wardens keep, are in the vein hope that one day they can reclaim their mantle as a power house in the galaxy and secure themselves against another civilization ending collapse. Size The Last City of Acorub is estimated to have around eight and half million. The Or-tak have a few outposts and forward operating bases spread across the surface of Acorub. There are rumors, which the City High Counsel has denied, of the existence of secret Warden "black sites" on other planets in the Acorub solar system. Government The Last City is ruled by a Authoritarian government with a communist economy with small tendencies of feudalism in regards to the High Council and the Warden Orders. Culture Planets and Locations Acorub Alien Races Or-tak The Warden Orders The Order of the Blazing Suns An order that was founded to look over the many deserts and tropics of Acorub The Order of the Bloody Fists An order that has a long history of crushing rebellions and repelling raiders The Order of the Cemetery Wind An order whose wardens travel alone and seek out hidden threats The Order of the Crypt Crawlers An order of Wardens who explore the deepest caves and confusing labyrinths The Order of the Dancing Rangers An order of wardens that find peace and strength from protecting the few forests that are left The Order of the Frosted Blades An order that uses mountains and snow as its greatest weapons The Order of the Howling Lancers An order that excels in mounted combat and prefers open spaces The Order of the Void Watchers An order of Wardens who look for relics on distant planets and are always vigilant for the dangers that lurk in the Void The Secret Order of the Death Singers An order of Death Wardens who directly serve the High Council and complete any task they are given, they believe that many sacrifices will have to be made if progress is to be had